


and I'll fall down.

by tired_noiz



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: M/M, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired_noiz/pseuds/tired_noiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~  I, I'll never be, be what you see inside. You say I'm not alone, but I am petrified ~</p><p>Teito is overthinking everything. Frau is there to help. </p><p>SPOILER ALERT - TAKES PLACE AFTER EPISODE 20.</p><p>Title is from Fake You Out by Twenty One Pilots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and I'll fall down.

**Author's Note:**

> This is taken from my wattpad.

Mikage. He still missed Mikage, more than he could've imagined. This is why Teito never bothered to make friends - when they die, it hurts too much, too much to bare. However, he'd gone and done it again, hadn't he? Frau, Hakuren, Castor and Labrador were all his friends now. What if they die? God, that'd be his worst nightmare. The very thought taunts him so much that some days he still contemplated running away from the church, where no one could find him. Though he knew some day Frau would find him and drag him back into safety, or Ayanami would catch him first. All because of that stupid eye - which he had now lost. Crushing his hands into fists, he darted off to the greenhouse, hoping the flowers would maybe calm him.

Meanwhile, Frau was lost in thought. Teito's words from earlier were roaming around his brain - could he have saved the Eye too? Of course he could've. He just didn't want to risk losing the kid. If Ayanami got his hands on them both, all hell would break lose. Just like the Raggs War, repeated with Teito instead of Fea; how ironic would that be? 

Noticing the time, the blonde bishop figured that he should go find Teito and drag him to get something to eat. The boy was already drastically scrawny, not to mention teeny. No wonder he was light as a feather if all he ate was vitamin pills. When Castor and Labrador passed, he immediately stopped them to question Teito's whereabouts. They always seemed to know, slightly creepy.

"He's in the greenhouse. He's asleep. Looked kind of upset." Labrador spoke gently, with a implicit hint lacing his voice. In response, Frau nodded and murmured to Castor:

"We won't be there for dinner." Of course, only few knew about Frau and Teito's _close_ relationship as it wasn't really professional, if you could use that word. There had been a few times where the pair had arrived late to mass or didn't even turn up. To avoid raising suspicion and/or mistaken ideas, both had agreed to just tell their friends. Castor was furious at first, Labrador was indifferent to it and Hakuren just offered the "use protection!" advice.  Who did he take them for, thinking they'd use protection? Absolutely not, what a waste of time.

Upon arriving at the garden, a soft snoring could be heard.  When followed, the snoring lead to a petite teen curled into a ball, sleeping soundly next to a patch of silver roses. Frau had to bite back laughter at that - the kid always needed protection. Soundlessly, he hauled the young brat up and sauntered to his own room since the elder owned a double bed (not sure why as he slept in a coffin). Also, there was a 0.01% chance of being caught by Hakuren here. He didn't need a lecture about how "gay is okay but not in front of him". Jesus, that kid.

"Frau?" This kid was too adorable, wiping at his eyes with scrunched up fists. Frau was straddling him, leaning over to kiss the confusion off of his face. Although enjoyable, it was awkward having to hunch over to kiss the midget, so within a few seconds, they were flipped over and in an intense make-out session. After a few grunts and moans were spilling out, the couple swiftly tore off their robes. 

"Can you get the lube?" Frau's voice was husky, causing shivers to slither down the brunette's spine. Blindly fumbling around, he managed to grasp the handle and jiggle the draw open to reach the sachet, to then launch it at Frau. Thank God for those fast reflexes, or it may have smacked him right in the face. Teito giggled just at the thought. 

"What are you laughing about, shorty?" The look of confusion etched on the blonde's face was so golden that he almost forgot to retaliate to the nickname. **Almost**.

"Don't call me shorty when -" The sentence was cut off by a loud moan, as two fingers entered him. There was always an uncomfortable feeling at first, though it soon grew into pleasure. Frau seemed to be able to play his body like a guitar, soft strokes unwinding him until he was a quivering mess; something he was going to become if the other didn't hurry up. A whimper escaped when something deep inside was nudged. 

"If  **you**  don't get in  **me**  soon, I will  **explode**." 

"Relax. I can't exactly fuck you if you're tense." Sighing, the younger one eased his muscles and rested his head on crossed arms, nuzzling into the soft duvet. But that wasn't what Frau wanted. He wanted to see the effect he had on this boy. So very simply, he flipped him over with a small (ignored) protest, yanked his legs apart and gazed into those emerald orbs.

"Are you ready?" Instantly, he received a nod. Gradually, he eased in, trying to be gentle until the slight look of pain had disappeared from the brunette's face. After his hips were resting against Teito's legs, he remained still for a minute, waiting. 

"You can move. Please." Before long, the sound of skin slapping mixed in with groans echoed around the room. Both were close to their release and Frau could sense that. In response, he sped up his thrusts and angled them, trying to find that hidden spot when suddenly Teito's eyes shot open and his back arched. He chuckled as he repeatedly hit that spot, hearing  moans verging on screams until suddenly a broken gasp was heard. Upon hearing it, Frau crashed his lips into Teito's as they both released at the same time. 

"You're crushing me a little." Teito's voice was now croaky, still adorable though. As Frau eased out, he grabbed a rag to clean everything up. As soon as that was done, he collapsed onto the bed next to the shorter male who was now curled up in a fetal position. 

 _'Could this kid get any cuter? Probably.'_ Was the last thought he had before curling up against him and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
